The World Ends: Slenderman's Black Swan
by Mifted1
Summary: As we all know broken wings cannot fly but they try other ways to be lifted that's exactly what Nina wants to escape her life but as she does Slenderman is left to feel pain in his own heart learn how he deals with it all. Rated M. complete. Slenderman X Nina Slenderman and Black Swan crossover. Romance, Angths. Character death, Suicide, Past mentions of Abuse, Rape. Some Cussing.


Chapter One

_*****__Thoughts__*****____**'Song Lyrics'**_

_**A/N: **_This is my version of Romeo and Juliet Creepypasta style.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Slenderman or Black Swan or Gremlins nor the Song Pretending Produced & Mixed by Michael Penn and I OWN NOTHING.

It was a day of practice and Nina Sayers was working with her dance but her grandpa said, "Nina, you could do better than that or your not gonna get that part in "Swan Lake.""

"Grandpa Jake! I'm trying my hardest, we both know that Lilly will get to be in the head lead." She yelled while headed over to take a break. Nina took a sip of her water bottle and began to relax. She turned around to watch the other girls in the class perform.

The outside of the building the clouds started to move fast across the sky at an unnatural speed and the earth started to shake with fury. Nina felt the ground beneath her feet shaken like an earthquake which it was she realized and started to find a safe place to go for cover. She found herself staring at a pair of legs. She looked up and spotted her boyfriends face Slenderman. She at first noticed he wasn't himself so she ran to get away from him because he was in crazy mode.

There were Gremlins everywhere running across the floor terrorized the people. Nina ran quietly to find a safe place to hide, the APOCALYPES was beginning to happen, she ran down the stairwell to the Exit of the studio. Slenderman had caught her with his black, shadowy tentacles that came from his back, he pulled her to him, holding her close in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing, put me down and release me!" She yelled at the thin, really tall, supernateral being started hitting his chest with her tiny fists.

He had a grin on his pale, faceless face, teeth sharper than a sharks, answered with, "No, You silly witch."

Nina thought,*****_I am not a witch, I'm a mortal dancer, He seems even more out of it__**.**_*****

Some luck gave her time to make her escape. Fate had given her that chance because while Slenderman was to busy looking at her to notice a piece of wood fall from the ceiling an hit him on the back of his head. She jumped out of his arms in time but no such luck for him. He was out cold, she chanced a glance at his person, he looked good wearing that black suit and red tie it brought out his Slenderness.

She made it to the EXIT and ran out to the road, away from the city then went into a small school called NYC Oldtown Elementary. She went into a girls bathroom, spotted a small vent in the wal and climed in it and hid there all day. She heard screams of agony from children and teachers. The teacher, she had passed in the hall Mrs. Wollesen, she told the woman to keep quiet about her being there God Bless her soul. She also screamed bloody murder, she, other staff and the kids were now all dead killed by that Jerk.

It was silent again but she could still feel him nearby searching for her then suddenly his presence there has vanished, he was gone.

(A\N: Starting Song.)

_**'Let's say that was then. Here we go again. All our friends are filling up the room.,'**_ The next day was the performance in New York City. She hates Lily to death believing the girl would take everything from her by pulling the rug from under her feet.

_**'It's like a play, and the words that I'll say are not for you. They're for that costume.,'**_ She was going to show them all what she really can do to prove them wrong.

_**'Giving you hope that when they pull the rope it's on a happy ending. But Baby, I'm pretending.,'**_ Nina was ready to play her role as the Swan Queen then her mind snap. She danced thinking,** ***_This world is going to shit in a hand basket. My Grandfather is so controling over my own life and demanding perfection from me. The whole company thinks I'm too soft a girl to play this role._*** **

_**'Isn't it hard? The windows are barred but you can't let go and can't hold to anything, sure, that's attached and secure.,' **_While thinking all this she started to dance like a real queen getting better at every movement the croud were in awe of her.** ***_Slenderman I thought you loved me but you lost your mind along with the other demons destroying the world. You no longer the one I had once met in the forest, in a small town. I won your silly little game with the notes you let me live. We became friends, then lovers, starting a relationship together it all was fun spending time with you that was until I became a fucking ballerina. I never saw you after that I wish I could have stayed there and not moved to my Evil grandfathers house where the beatings and rapeing started. Jake Sayers, you perverted, bastard, ruined my life and you do not care. I miss you, mom you dead from cancer I hope to meet you up there but don't worry. I am coming home to God! I am a good dancer I worked very hard Jake was pleased once but lost hope in me but that doesn't matter__**.***_

_**'Looking for a lifeline online; something to show that I really do know. So that's the file I'm sending but baby I'm pretending. Baby I'm pretending even though I know better.,' **_She stabbed herself in the heart with a shard of rusty, sharp metal she found back home in Jake's garage.

_**' But I can't refuse 'cause, although on a ruse you've come to be, depending, baby I'm pretending.,' **_As she fell back at ending of the dance , her ballet outfit was soaked in blood.

_**'Baby, I'm pretending.,' **_She saw people surround her and then everything went black, she died of blood loss and drifted off to Heaven.

_**'Baby, I'm pretending.'**_

Slenderman showed up and found her, on the floor, all the people ran out in fear, afraid of him. Whatever spell he was under, he snapped out of it. He gathered Nina's body up in his arms, his heart hurting ten times worse, than anything before, he lost the love of his life and will never love another, ever again.

He wanted to make her, a Creepypasta like him. So, they could live together forever, but that was not to happen. Now, her soul went to a better place. He would not be selfish an take that happiness from her. He would be a gentlemen and would just have to wait to find someway to join her until then he'll keep the memories of her in his heart and mourn his loss.

End


End file.
